Permanecer en la distancia Fanfic Touko x N FINALIZADA
by SrtaMaus
Summary: Este es un Fanfic de "Pokémon Blanco/Negro" de Touko y N. Si no has jugado o no eres fan de la saga, no recomiendo la lectura (pero puedes leerla igual), puesto que puede tener algún que otro SPOILER. Espero que le agrade esta historia romántica. Gracias por su lectura, sus votos y comentarios. Código de registro: 1510115448066


Permanecer en la distancia [Fanfic] {Touko x N}

 **Título:** Permanecer en la distancia.

 **Autora:** SrtaMaus

 **Género:** Fanfic, Romance, Drama.

 **COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA:**

Queridos lectores;

Como pronto será 14 de Febrero (San Valentín) he opinado hacer un Fanfic de esta pareja (entre muchas) de la saga Pokémon. Es una de mis parejas favoritas. No soy muy fan de las novelas/historias/obras románticas, pero hay excepciones en la vida, ¿no? Puede que haya alguna que otra modificación en la historia del juego, para que se adapte más al Fanfic. Espero que os agrade esta breve obra. Saludos y Feliz San Valentín adelantado.

 **ENTRADA DE LA OBRA:**

Han pasado 7 años desde que N se marchó, Touko vuelve a recordar todos los momentos que han pasado juntos. Desde su primera batalla hasta que N se fue sobrevolando el cielo en Reshiram. Touko se arrepiente mucho de no poderle confesar sus sentimientos a N, por culpa de Ghechis y la ignorancia que rodeaba a N con sus sueños. Desde entonces siempre los recuerda, unas veces más y otra veces menos. Lo único que desea Touko es poder volverle a ver o simplemente poder confesarse de algún modo.

, recuerdo, vuelve...

N, ¿cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Dónde estarás? Tsk... Ojalá no te hubiera conocido. Solo por ti no paro de odiarme. ¿Por qué...?

Lo recuerdo todo tan bien, cada momento, ninguno se olvida.

—Bueno me despido, he de volver al laboratorio. Recordad que tenéis que completar la pokédex. Chaito ~

La profesora Encina se despidió de nosotros sonriendo y sacudiendo la mano de un lado a otro. Es una mujer muy apasionada por su trabajo y los pokémon, es de lo más alegre y confiada. La única mujer en todas las regiones que es Profesora Pokémon. Cada vez que tenemos una videoemisión, Bel tiene una mirada de admiración por ella. Cheren, Bel y yo nos sentimos entusiasmados de poder ayudar a la Profesora con la Pokédex.

—En fin deberíamos curar a nuestros Pokémons, deben estar agotados después de ir por la Ruta 1. — Dijo Cheren mirando la Poké Ball que contenía a Oshawott.

—Los míos están bien, así que me voy a la Ruta 2. Byee~

—Bueno, vale, adiós. ¿Vamos Touko?

—Claro, te acompaño. — Yo no necesitaba curar a los míos, pero quería acompañarle.

Después de salir del Centro Pokémon, vimos unas cuantas personas yendo a la plaza del pueblo. Les seguimos Cheren y yo con curiosidad. Allí estaba el Equipo Plasma, dando su discurso sobre liberar a los Pokémon del dominio de las Poké Balls y los humanos.

—No entiendo como puede decir que los pokémons sufren con nosotros. Es imposible...

Después de que todos se fueran solo quedábamos Cheren, yo y un chico que se quedaba en el mismo sitio que estaba en el discurso. Era más alto que nosotros dos, llevaba una gorra blanca y negra que le tapaba la mitad de la cara, solo se distinguían sus ojos esmeraldas con un brillo misterioso, se le veía maduro y más adulto. Su color de pelo era de un verde pastel, una camisa de manga corta blanca y debajo una camiseta negra. De su cuello colgaba un colgante con una bola negra y un anillo azul y otro amarillo, cruzándose entre si haciendo una X. Sus pantalones eran largos y rozaban el suelo, tenían un color beige, en un lado de su pantalón llevaba colgado un cubo amarillo y sus zapatos eran del color de su pelo. Se acercó y me dijo:

—Tu equipo pokémon...ha dicho...

—¡Ey! ¡Más despacio! No te entiendo. ¿Pokémons que hablan? ¿Estas loco? — Dijo Cheren con un tono un poco vacilón.

—...Ah, claro... No podéis entenderles, pobres. Me llamo N.

—Yo me llamo Cheren y ella es Touko.

—Nos han encargado completar la Pokédex y por eso estamos en nuestro viaje.

—La Pokédex... Para completarla es necesario capturar a los Pokémon con Poké Balls, ¿no? A pesar de ser yo también un entrenador, no paro de pensar en si los Pokémon son felices de verdad. Que los Pokémon estén encerrados en las Poké Balls les impiden vivir una vida libre y plena...

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

—Cheren, ¿no? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Ser un buen Campeón.

—¿Y tú Touko?

—Aún no lo tengo claro... Pero en un principio completar la Pokédex y ser buena entrenadora.

—Pues para ello enfréntate a mí, aquí y ahora.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?! — No estaba segura de tener una batalla con él, tenía miedo de perder y que mis Pokémon acabaran mal.

—Touko no le hagas caso y vayámonos...

—No, tranquilo. Acepto tu desafío N.

Cuando terminamos el combate N, me miró serio y después me sonrió levemente. Se bajo la gorra, se giró y nos dijo:

—Los Pokémon deben ser felices, tienen derecho y yo como buen amigo de ellos que soy, debo cambiar el mundo. — Acto seguido se fue.

—Qué tipo más raro. No le hagamos caso, Pokémon y entrenadores nos ayudamos mutuamente. Tsk... En fin, he de irme quiero enfrentarme al líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres. Ya nos veremos, adiós. — Cheren se fue corriendo y yo me quedé sola en la plaza.

Fui a recuperar la salud de mi Tepig y me senté en un banco, quería descansar un poco, para ser mi primer día fue muy movidito.

Miraba el cielo pensando en el discurso del Equipo Plasma y en N. Apreté los puños, me levanté y empecé el rumbo hacia el Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres.

Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro... N...

segundo momento.

Después del Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres contra el líder Zeo y de ayudar a la niña con su Pokémon que le había robado el Equipo Plasma, al fin llegué a Ciudad Esmalte, donde mi segunda medalla me esperaba. No es una ciudad muy grande, antes todo eran almacenes y poco más, pero con el paso del tiempo, todo cambió. Al llegar, me senté en una valla cercana, giré mi mirada y estaba Cheren mirando a todos lados, me vio y se acercó a mí saludando.

— Al fin llegas Touko, sígueme. — me levanté y le acompañé un trozo de camino, nos paramos los dos en frente del Centro Pokémon. — Aquí está el Centro Pokémon, seguramente tus Pokémon estén agotados por los entrenadores que hayas encontrado. El caso es que quería darte estas bayas Atania, son para despertar a tus pokémon cuando estén dormidos.

— Gracias Cheren. Tú, como siempre, tan provisional, hahaha.

— Bueno es lo que debe hacer un buen entrenador. Ir preparado para cualquier adversidad.

— De todos modos gracias ¿Conseguiste ya la segunda medalla?

— Si, y voy a darte un consejo. La líder usa de tipo Normal, deberías tener alguno de tipo Lucha, si no te van a dar para el pelo.

— Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

— Puedes encontrar Timburr en el Bosque Azulejo. Bueno me voy a explorar un poco la ciudad. Hasta luego.

— Ah... Vale, gracias Cheren. Oye, antes de nada... ¿Sabes algo más del Equipo Plasma?

— Eeh... No, desde lo de la niña no volví a verles. No sé como pueden ser tan agresivos. ¿Robar Pokémon? ¿Quiénes se piensan que son? Tsk... Bueno, me largo, me estoy empezando a enfermar pensando en esos mal nacidos, siento hablarte así.

No pensé que Cheren llegase a tal punto de enfado, estaba cansada y quería curar a mis Pokémon, los recuperé y fui a uno de los almacenes donde ahora son viviendas, le pregunté a la dueña que si había algún lugar donde descansar, me contestó "Claro que sí, ve al Norte de aquí, se encuentra el Café Alma, sirven de todo", le agradecí como es debido y me fui.

Cuando entré estaba casi vacío, me senté en un sitio de la barra libre y pedí un chocolate caliente. Solo quería desconectar del largo camino. Entonces escuché una conversación:

— ¿Crees que algún día veremos a Camus aquí?

— No lo sé, pero me han dicho que muchas veces viene a buscar inspiración. Es tan guapo y un artista nato.

Me llamaba la atención, Camus era el tercer líder, en Ciudad Porcelana. A la gente le parecía un tipo atractivo, pero no era mi tipo.

— Por cierto, ¿has visto a ese chico tan misterioso?

—¿Cuál?

— Ese alto y con el pelo de verde. La verdad, es raro...

Al escuchar la descripción me levanté de golpe, me puse mi bolso, dejé el dinero del chocolate y me fui corriendo a la entrada del Museo. Por alguna razón mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa y... ¿Emocionada? Pero, ¿por qué? Di un paso al frente para entrar pero alguien apareció delante de mí. Lo suponía, era N.

— Vaya... Pero si eres tú... — me miró seriamente con sus ojos esmeraldas misteriosos.

Saludos de nuevo, venía a comentar que siento no haber publicado capítulos los días anteriores, no me acuerdo muy bien de algunos detalles/conversaciones de la historia y estoy volviendo a jugar el juego. El caso es que no pensaba que me iba a llevar tanto tiempo este Fanfic, no contaba el tiempo de juego, puesto que mientras avanzo, subo de lvl, venzo entrenadores y líderes y luego la Liga, pufff... Bueno espero que os este gustando la historia por ahora, intentaré ser más veloz, gracias por su paciencia y por la lectura.

Diferentes ideales.

\- Vaya... Pero si eres tú... - me miró seriamente con sus ojos esmeraldas misteriosos.

\- ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? - no pude evitar tartamudear, por alguna razón notaba una presión en mi pecho.

\- Solo... Quiero presenciar algo que nadie ha visto. Los ideales de los Pokémon encerrados en Poké Balls, la verdad que será revelada sobre todos aquellos que se hacen llamar entrenadores... Un futuro en el que los Pokémon puedan vivir felices y en plenitud...

\- Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Los Pokémon son felices con nosotros. Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

\- ¿Entonces no estas de acuerdo con mis ideales? - esa pregunta me alteró, al escuchar sus pensamientos y al recordar el discurso de Ghechis, llegué a aceptarlos.

\- ¡NO! ¡Te equivocas! - le grité seriamente y con los puños cerrados.

\- Me decepcionas, tendré que hacerte entender con una batalla. - Al escuchar esa frase me hizo recordar la primera batalla, nuestros Pokémon enfrentándose.

Terminé ganándole, se quedó mirando sus Poké Balls, agachado con una rodilla en el suelo y después dirigió la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos transmitían seriedad y afecto. Sentimientos de tristeza y desafío.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo? - Sus ojos me inquietaban y me hacía sentir como si pudiera ver a través de mi alma. Me sentía extraña y poco a poco me ruborizaba.

\- No hiciste nada...

\- Te equivocas... Tú y el Equipo Plasma... Como dije antes, los Pokémon y los humanos nos ayudamos.

\- ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Cómo? ¿Encerrándolos en unas simples Poké Balls? ¿No dejándoles libres?

\- Tus pensamientos no son coherentes, cuando se captura a un Pokémon no es solo para completar una estúpida información.

\- Pero esa es tu misión actual, ¿no es así? - se levantó y se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para ver su rostro. Nunca antes había visto como era exactamente su cara, solo se defendían sus ojos y poco más. Ahora veía sus ojos con todo detalle, su flequillo revoltoso... - Capturas Pokémon solo para obtener una simple información, pero esa información nunca te dirá si es feliz o no.

\- Te equivocas... - aparté mi mirada hacia mi derecha avergonzada.

\- Esperaba de todo corazón que pudieras ayudarme a mis amigos y a mí a cumplir ese sueño. - Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y apretaba. - Con solo los amigos que tengo ahora no puedo salvar a todos los Pokémon, tampoco puedo descifrar la fórmula para arreglar el mundo... - giré mi vista a él y se quedó callado mirándome pacíficamente. - Necesito un poder que sea capaz de disminuir a cualquiera y ya sé donde obtener ese poder. - se apartó de mí y empezó a caminar hacia el Bosque azulejo.

\- ¡Espera! - empecé a seguirlo, me costaba andar, mis piernas temblaban. - ¿De qué poder hablas?

\- De Reshiram... Gracias a ese Pokémon Legendario podré convertirme en un héroe... - se quedó callado y giró su cabeza para verme. - Y también en tu amigo... - siguió caminando hacia delante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Có-Cómo que en mi amigo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me metes a mí en esto?

\- Por el simple hecho de que he notado algo en ti que hace que me altere. Además, tú... Eres diferente...

Esas palabras hizo que me estremeciera y me quedé quieta de golpe. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, ¿le alteraba? ¿Eso es malo o bueno? Vi como se adentraba en el Bosque Azulejo y yo me quedé atrás. Decidí no seguirlo, me di la vuelta y volví a la ciudad.

Volví a entrar a la cafetería, me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Me tumbé y me quedé dormida.

De golpe el videoemisor sonó, miré el reloj; había dormido una hora y media; contesté a la llamada era Bel y Cheren. Aún hablando con ellos, solo pensaba en N y no conocía la razón.

Todo lo demás fue con el Equipo Plasma, que seguía haciendo el mal, robando Pokémon...

viaje en noria.

Al fin llegué a ciudad Mayólica, me quede pasmada por el parque de atracciones y por la enorme, gigantesca, abrumadora noria. Aún siendo de día las luces de esta estaban prendidas, los colores cambiaban y se mezclaban, era mágico. Noté como algo, o mejor dicho alguien tiraba de mi bolsa, giré mi cabeza y eran Bel y Cheren sonriéndome a la vez.

\- Al fin te alcanzo joo... - Empezó hablando Bel con los mofletes hinchados.

\- No es su culpa que seas una lentorra.

\- Chicos, aparecéis de la nada y me sermoneáis. - Refunfuñé con los mofletes hinchados también.

\- Yo no te he sermoneado, nadie te ha sermoneado, ha sido Bel la que se queja.

Entonces Bel giró su vista a Cheren con ojos de furia, seguía con los mofletes hinchados y tenía ganas de saltarle encima y regañarle.

\- Bah, idiota... Bueno, ¿a qué esperáis? Tendremos que montar en la noria, ¿no? - Señaló hiperactiva hacia la noria.

\- Eeeh... No. Paso, tengo vértigo y en fin... No quier... - Cheren acabó su frase en seco porque Bel lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a llevárselo, a rastras y con ganas de morir, hacia la noria.

Una parte de mí empezó a sentirse afortunada por tener unos amigos tan buenos y especiales. Una buena amistad. Corrí al parque de atracciones y cuando entré me quede pasmada, estaba lleno de gente y tenderetes de chuches y algodones de azúcar.

\- ¡Toooooukooo! - La mano de Bel se alzaba entre la muchedumbre y tuve que hacer fintas para llegar hasta ellos, no había mucha cola para la noria. - Nos quedaremos los 3 en la misma cabin hablaremos de estrategia comeremos chuchería algodón y y y...

\- Relájate Bel, que tampoco nos quedaremos a vivir en ella.

\- Hola y bienvenidos a la noria adelante, chavales... - Nos dijo el tipo de la noria con una sonrisa. - Ah, pero solo se puede 2 por cabina... Lo siento chiquitina, pero tu no puedes... - Me dijo el tipo apartándome con el brazo de la cabina donde ya estaban Cheren y Bel.

\- ¿Quéeee? ¡NO! SINTOUKONONOSUBIREMOS. - Empezó a gritar indignada Bel, como si nombrara un trabalenguas.

\- Lo siento, las normas son las normas.

\- Pero, ¿no puede hacer una excepción?

\- No, lo siento chiquitina.

\- Nos tendremos que bajar. - Dijo Cheren, inclinándose para salir, pero se paró en un momento.

\- Tranquilos, yo me subiré con ella. - Me giré con un escalofrío en el cuerpo al reconocer la voz.

\- ¡N! - Exclamé sorprendida, me temía que fuera él.

\- En ese caso... - El hombre de la noria pulso un botón que cerró la puerta de la cabina de Bel y Cheren. Se escuchó cono Cheren daba golpes en el cristal preocupado y Bel gritaba un "No" largo.

Llegó otra cabina y nos montamos los 2 juntos, yo me quedé en el lado derecho de la cabina y él en el izquierdo. Subíamos poco a poco viendo las vistas, nos invadía un silencio incómodo, tan incómodo que solo pensaba en que acabara el viaje y no le volviera a ver. Todo eso acabó cuando empezó a hablarme.

\- Oye, ha pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que te vi y te veo diferente...

\- ¿Diferente? No lo entiendo, sigo siendo yo. Seguramente sea porque ya no soy aquella chiquilla novata. - Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Hahahahahaha, muy graciosa, pero no es eso, sé que has avanzado mucho desde nuestra última vez... ¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo? ¿Has cambiado verdaderamente de pensamiento? ¿O sigues siendo una ingenua? - Sus preguntas me estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y con ganas de gritarle. - Contéstame, solo veo a una chica de 17 años sentada, mirando a unas vistas hermosas, aburrida y que no se toma nada en serio.

\- ¿¡Quién eres tú para decirme que debo pensar o hacer?! - Me levanté del asiento indignada y enfadada. - ¡Tú no eres parte de mí, no sé cuál es tu misión aquí, si me persigues por algo o simplemente es acoso a menores!, ¡maldito pederasta!

\- ¿Pederasta? Si solo tengo 24 años, un poco de respeto a tus mayores, ¿no?

\- ¡¿Y qué hace un tipo de 24 años siguiendo a una de 17?!

\- ¡Solo quería volver a saber sobre tu opinión de la libertad de los pokémons!

\- Oh... - Me senté de nuevo y agaché mi cabeza. - Y... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo y no Cheren o Bel? ¿O cualquier otra chica?

\- Porque tu eres más especial. Debo confesar que... Soy el líder del Equipo Plasma... - Mi cuerpo se estremeció y alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, atendiendo a cada palabra que salía de sus labios. - Todo depende de mí, Ghechis es solo alguien que pertenece a mi familia y que ha sido mi tutor y yo su pupilo. Desde pequeño puedo sentir a los pokémons, puedo entenderles y oír sus pensamientos, he aprendido mucho. Ghechis, gracias a mi "virtud" me ha abierto los ojos ante la realidad... - Me miró con el ceño fruncido. - Sigues opinando lo mismo, ¿no? ¿Sigues pensando que estoy loco? ¿Qué soy malo quizás? Yo solo quiero que todos los pokémons sean libres y felices.

\- Pero es que los pokémons no necesitan ser libres para ser felices, con nosotros lo son y nos ayudamos. No todos viven en las Poké Balls, también fuera de ellas y con nosotros y son felices de verdad, no se necesita dones o virtudes para entenderles. Solo hay que abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de ello. Yo sigo opinando lo mismo que te dije en ciudad Esmalte, nunca he pensado que estas loco y no creo que seas malo. Siento tu empatía junto a los pokémons... - Me llevé la mano al pecho y le miré directamente a los ojos esmeralda. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y un sentimiento apareció en mi ser. Amor.

\- Todo depende de mí... Despertar al dragón...

*CRASH FSSSHH*

* _Perdonen a los pasajeros de la noria, pero ha habido un corte de electricidad en toda la ciudad, esperen con paciencia, gracias._ *

La cabina nos dejó justamente arriba del todo y podíamos ver toda la ciudad y como el sol se escondía lentamente entre los altos edificios. Mis ojos se abría más y más al ver tal esplendor. Alucinaba, era majestuoso y hermoso.

\- Tus ojos brillan.

\- ¿Eh? Ah... - Agaché la mirada sonrojada y miraba lentamente a N, que podía ver como me sonreía con dulzura.

\- No me arrepiento de haberte seguido. No me arrepiento de nada...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Ah! Pueees... Me alegro de haberte encontrado y conocerte. Yo... No sé como decirlo...

\- ¿E-estas bien? - Me levanté del sitio y dí un paso cuando la noria empezó a girar.

* _Atención a todos los pasajeros, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pronto acabará su viaje, gracias._ *

Me caí encima de N y nuestras caras, una delante de la otra, se volvieron 2 luces rojas, nos mirábamos pasmados, sorprendidos, avergonzados... Mi cara me ardía de vergüenza. Me separé de momento y me senté en mi lado de la cabina. En el resto del viaje no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra o mirada más.  
Cuando paró en la salida a lo lejos veía a Bel y a Cheren hablando, esperándome y entonces me giré a N, un poco sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué-Qué es lo que querías decir al final?

\- Ah, pues... Que... ¡Voy a vencer al campeón Pokémon! Conseguiré mis metas y no conoceré la derrota. - Después de aquel optimismo amenazador la puerta se abrió, salió el primero y se fue hacia la salida.

\- Toooukooo. - Corrió Bel hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Sniff... Tooukooo...

\- Estaba preocupada todo el viaje por si ese sujeto te llegaba a hacer algo malo.

\- Ah... Bueno, pues ya ves que no. - Le sonreí. - Si me disculpáis, voy a dar una vuelta. Necesito tomar el aire.

\- Eh... Pero espera, te acompañamos. - Pero era demasiado tarde mis piernas empezaron a correr por pura voluntad.

algo a cambio.

Corría sin pensar, pero mi corazón borbandeaba algo más que sangre o adrenalina. Sentía nervios y algo de confusión, y solo algo pertenecía en esos momentos a mi mente... N... Cuando me aparté de todo el jaleo del parque, miraba a todos lados, en busca del peliverde. Decidí volver a la Ruta 4, entré en el acceso y allí estaba, saliendo hacia la Ruta. Lo seguí hasta alcanzarle y agarrarle fuertemente de la manga, para hacerle parar. Estaba exhausta, me costaba respirar, no solo del cansancio de la corrida, si no del agobio que tenía en el pecho. Alcé mi cabeza y allí estaban sus ojos esmeraldas que se cruzaron con los míos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es... Arff... Arff... De mala educación... Arff... No despedirse, y menos de una dama...

\- Cierto, que mal educado por mi parte. - Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y pidiendo disculpas cortésmente. - ¿Has corrido tanto solo para eso?

\- Eh... Ettooo... No... Yo...

\- Tartamudeas mucho, ¿estás bien? - Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

\- No, es que... ¡El viaje en noria ha sido divertido! - De repente noté como estaba más nerviosa y todo el calor de mi cara desapareció en un frío aterrador. Ahora no sudaba por el cansancio, sino por la cagada que salió de mi boca.

\- Eh... Si... Estuvo bien. - Miró a la derecha. - Sabes... Pensaba que estaba solo en este mundo.

\- No te sigo. - Volvió a mirarme.

\- Nada, solo que hay momentos en los que me pongo raro.

\- Eres raro.

\- Tsk... Bueno si soy tan raro te reto a un combate. Se supone que debes superar a la líder, ¿no? Pues prepárate conmigo.

\- Pfff... Prepara la derrota.

Después de 20 min. de batalla perdí, perdí y la sonrisa satisfactoria que mostraba N me ponía nerviosa y avergonzada. Se acercó a mí, me tendió la mano para estrecharla y así fue, entonces tiró de mi brazo y me quedé atrapada entre su pecho y brazos.

\- Ha sido una batalla magnífica. - Sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. - Y ahora... Mi premio... - Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y como un acto reflejo le empujé atrás separándome de él.

\- ¡¿Pe-pero que haces?! - Pregunté sorprendida y totalmente roja.

\- Bueno, he ganado así que recojo mi premio.

\- ¡Pero nadie dijo de besos!

\- ¿Quién dijo nada de que te fuera a dar un beso? - Preguntó serio y arqueando una ceja.

\- Bueno... Como estabas con esa mirada e inclinabas la cabeza...

\- Solo quería susurrarte que espero algo a cambio por ganarte, un premi... Nnng... - De repente N cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y gritando. - Nnnggg... DUELE... Touko...

\- ¡N! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Dímelo!

Me sentía inútil, quería ayudarle de algún modo pero no sabía como, le ayudé a levantarse agarrándole del brazo y llevándomelo a un sitio con sombra, pero al estar en mitad de un desierto era difícil. Por fortuna había una casa en la que nos podíamos permitir descansar, lo llevé allí y la mujer nos atendió a los dos muy bien. Con forme pasaba el tiempo N mejoraba y no tardó mucho en volver a levantarse.  
\- Muchacho, ten más cuidado con tu salud, esta jovencita casi le da un paro cardíaco por ti. - N miraba a la mujer extrañado y serio y luego dirigió la mirada hacia mí.

\- Gracias señora, espero no haber sido molestia alguna. Disculpe. - Se levantó y se fue de la casa, dejando en una encimera, cerca de la salida, algo de dinero. Le seguí.

\- ¡N! ¡Espera! - Grité corriendo, ya llevaba un buen trecho andado. - Es de mala educación irse sin despedirse ¿recuerdas? - Dejé de hablar al verle los ojos esmeralda, no eran los mismos esmeralda brillantes y luminosos de hace unas horas, eran oscuros y apagados. - N... ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Lo único que sé es mi misión y que tú eres una niñata que quiere impedírmelo.

\- ¿PERO QUE DICES? Ni siquiera sé de que hablas, hace unos minutos estábamos hablando y en una batalla y te caístes desmayado. Te he salvado la maldita vida.

\- Tú solo eres una mentirosa.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- ... Tsk... Adiós.

Le agarré de la mano y le frené, con el ceño fruncido le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No eres el N que yo conozco.

\- Soy el verdadero N, el líder del Equipo Plasma y tú solo una niñata que busca ser Maestra pokémon. Pero para eso también deberás derrotarme.

\- Ya lo hice, ¿recuerdas?

\- Derrotarme de verdad y no en un juego. - Se soltó y se marchó, dejándome sola.

De nuevo.

las diferencias.

\- ¡SUBE! ¡CONSIGUE DETENER A N! Nosotros mantendremos a margen a los sabios y al Equipo Plasma.

Los líderes de gimnasio, Cheren y Bel se interpusieron entre los 7 Sabios para que yo pudiera llegar hasta N. Seguía obligado por Ghechis, para conseguir sus propósitos, era una marioneta, una marioneta para invocar a Reshiram. No podía consentir que N destrozara todo solo por el mal de Ghechis, necesitaba mi ayuda, quería ayudarle.  
Cada vez se me hacía más pesado el poder subir aquellos escalones eternos, no me daba tiempo, sentía la lejanía. Maldito imbécil, pensar que está solo... No iba a dejar que Ghechis le manipulara de tal modo, no me rendiría, hoy no. Estaba exhausta llegue al último escalón, amplio y unido a la plataforma donde N... Me estaba esperando, su mirada fija en mí, una mirada fría y desafiante. Dí un paso y me sentí en otro sitio, otra gravedad, otra fuerza, notaba una presión en mi corazón y una ligereza en el cuerpo, aún así me costó andar hacia él.

\- N... - Caminaba despacio por la fuerza que me atrapaba.

\- Llegas tarde, Touko...

\- ¡N!

\- No puedes pararme... - Me miraba por encima del hombro.

\- ¡N! ¡PARA ESTO!

\- ¡JAMÁS! Tú no eres nadie, solo alguien que quiere impedir la verdad. ¡No mereces nada!

\- ¡Mientes! N, vuelve, escúchame. - Cada grito que dábamos se ahogaba en un silencio mortal, un silencio con eco.

\- Estoy... Estoy solo... - Agachó la cabeza con dolor, se dio la vuelta y alzó los brazos. - ¡RESHIRAM! - Un portal apareció, y una especie de tornado que nos quería absorber

\- ¡NO! - Algo dentro de mí me dio la fuerza para correr y acabar abrazando su espalda, una espalda fría que me daba escalofríos, no tenía calor, estaba rígido y callado. - N... No estás solo... Yo estoy aquí, N, vuelve... Te quiero. - Tenía miedo.

\- Touko...

\- Por favor, N... - Ya no podía contener mis lágrimas y mi cara ardía de impotencia.

\- Touko... - Se giró y me abrazo con tal fuerza que oía su corazón latir. Un corazón fuerte y apenado. - Touko... No... No te alejes de mí... No quiero alejarme, pero... - Ahora sus lágrimas en mi frente me salpicaban y me dolía el corazón por ello. - Pero ahora, aléjate... Ghechis... - Se agarró la cabeza y empezó a gruñir de dolor.

\- ¡N! - Me agaché para socorrerle, pero me empujó para que no me acercara.

Un gruñido de dentro del portal se escuchó, Reshiram... Había despertado. Me puse delante de N para protegerlo y contemplar a Reshiram con sus ojos azules cían, sosteniéndonos la mirada, una mirada de desafío hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde Touko.

\- No N, aún podemos estar juntos, olvidándolo todo.

\- No, Reshiram está aquí y es mi deber como líder viajar con él.

\- ¿Viajar?

\- Voy a derrotar al Campeón de la Liga. - Me agarró del hombro y me echó hacia atrás para no molestar. Le agarré de la mano y le frené haciendo que sus ojos se dirigieran a mí.

\- No voy a dejar que lo hagas, no voy a dejarte solo, tú me lo has dicho.

\- No lo entiendes, hago esto para que todos los pokémons sean libres y encima, no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero perderte...

\- Si eso significa que tendré que enfrentarme a ti, que así sea. Voy a pararte, parar todo esto para hacerte ver que no necesitas de ello y que todos podemos convivir, por igual.

\- Touko... Lo siento de verdad, pero esto es diferente. - Acarició mi mejilla con su mano fría, me sonrió pero esa sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida que acabó en una mueca de tristeza y desesperación por terminarlo todo de una vez. - Si de verdad quieres empezar algo que no puedes terminar, no voy a impedirlo. Por mucho que me duela no voy a dejar que me derrotes.

\- Ni yo voy a dejar que lo hagas. - Nuestras miradas chocaron con rabia y dolor.

Se giró para montarse en Reshiram y volar hacia la Liga Pokémon. Me llevé la mano al pecho al verle despegar y marcharse. Aquella gravedad desapareció al desaparecer de mi vista borrosa.

\- ¡TOUKO!

Estaba demasiado dolida como para levantar la cabeza y mirar como Bel venía a socorrerme.

\- Touko... ¿Estas...llorando? - Se agachó y me abrazó con una fuerza que no llegué a reconocer de ella.

\- Bel... Yo...

\- Sshh... No digas nada, solo déjalo estar y suéltalo todo, siéntete mejor, llora.

Entonces el único sonido que se apoderaba de toda la Torre Duodraco era el llanto que mis pulmones me permitían.

en la distancia.

Sí... Ahora recuerdo que me confesé a N. Pero no era así como quería. Es todo como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Lotto fue el último del Alto Mando. Luces azules me rodeaban y la estatua se movió para llevarme a las escaleras. Las subí corriendo, N y Mirto... N derrotó a Mirto.

\- N, por favor... No lo hagas. - Rogaba Mirto.

\- ¡NIGÚN HUMANO VOLVERÁ A DAÑAR A LOS POKÉMONS!

\- N, no sabes lo que haces.

\- Oh, Touko... Bienvenida. - Dijo acercándose a mí. - ¿Que llevas ahí? - El Orbe Oscuro empezó a brillar, reaccionó ante Reshiram. - Es eso ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Este no es sitio para hacerlo. - Me agarro de la muñeca y me acercó a su pecho abrazándome.

\- ¿Ha-hacerlo? - Mis mejillas empezaron a tomar color. N me miró y sonrió pícaramente.

\- Mi palacio... - Extendió su mano derecha a la parte de atrás de la liga pokémon; el cielo se tornó en un negro azabache conforme las nubes se volvían más densas y juntas y de las profundidades de la tierra un palacio apareció. Era enorme y majestuoso con grandes vidrieras y bastante antiguo. De este aparecieron unas pasarelas negras que acabaron en la Liga.

\- ¿Tu...palacio? - Un estruendo se apoderó de la sala y destruyó un lateral de esta, provocando un temblor agresivo. Era una de las pasarelas.

\- Te espero allí. - Me soltó y me dejó caer al suelo mientras caminaba tranquilo hacia la pasarela.

\- Tu Orbe... Pronto se reunirán los dos dragones. ¡Touko, debes ir! - Mirto me ordenó con tono serio mientras intentaba ponerse en pie con la sacudida de la tierra. Iba a ir sí o sí, así que afirmé con la cabeza.

Me levanté lo más veloz que pude y empecé a correr con nervios hacia la pasarela, hacia el palacio.

* * * * * *  
Después de que los líderes de gimnasios se enfrentaran a los Sabios y me dieran paso. He llegado solo al primer piso y creo que va a ser duro con el Equipo Plasma dentro, lo único que encuentro aquí son puertas de...

\- Hola...

\- ¿Perdida?...

\- ¿Qué queréis, Trío Sombrío?

\- Solo queremos charlar contigo...

\- El Señor N nos no ha indicado nada...

\- Para atacarte. - Estaba rodeada por ellos y acababan las frases del uno al otro entre los tres, eso me ponía más nerviosa aún. Yo agarraba mi Poké Ball por si acaso.

\- ¿Desconfías?...

\- ¿Buscas pelea?...

\- Quiero que me dejéis, los 3.

\- Vale, hagamos un trato...

\- Pelearemos...

\- Si ganas...

\- Te daremos información...

\- Si pierdes...

\- Tendrás que alejarte del Señor N y de aquí... - Mis pokémons estaban agotados, era cierto, pero la información me tentaba.

\- Acepto.

Depués de 1 hora de pelea los 4 estábamos agotados y nuestros Pokémons, más.

\- Bien... Arf...

\- Tu premio...

\- Su información...

\- ¿Información? ¿De quién?

\- Del Señor N...

\- Nosotros fuimos aceptados 15 años depués del nacimiento del Señor N, justamente en su coronación, Ghechis quería que estuviese protegido y desde entonces ese es nuestro trabajo.

\- No te podemos dar información del pasado en el que no estuvimos, pero sí hasta donde estamos.

\- Ghechis coronó al Señor N, para convertirlo en el líder del Equipo Plasma. Con ello Ghechis se quedó el segundo.

\- Conforme pasaron los primeros meses, ya era hora de que la presencia del Equipo Plasma se expandiera por toda Teselia.

\- Y no era otro modo que el de robar pokémon, ¿verdad? - Afirmaron los 3.

\- Lo demás es el presente...

\- No podemos seguir diciendo...

\- Las musas puede que te digan con más detalle.

Al decir esto los 3 se esfumaron como el polvo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No entendí lo que querían decir con las musas, pero me dí la vuelta y entré en la primera sala que había a mi derecha.  
Había 2 chicas hablando y una de ellas se giró sonriendo y se acercó a mí.

\- Hola, eres Touko, ¿verdad?

\- S-sí. - Era hermosa, unos centímetros más de altura que yo, llevaba el pelo en un tono rosa pastel, suelto y con el flequillo largo, partido por la mitad y sus ojos eran de un rojo rubí. Llevaba un vestido de gala al igual que la otra chica. Su aroma era dulce.

\- Soy la Musa del Amor, un placer. - Se inclinó levemente. - Dejame que cure a tus pokémons, deben estar agotados.

\- Gra-gracias.

\- N, nos ha hablado bastante de ti Touko. Gracias a ti por cuidar de él. - La otra chica me hablaba conforme se acercaba a mí, era igual de alta que Amor pero diferente a ella. Su pelo era un rubio pálido y brillante que acababa en una trenza con el flequillo un poco más corto que Amor, sus ojos eran de un color avellana. Vestía igual que Amor y su aroma era agradable como el de una flor. - Soy la Musa de la Paz, supongo que estás aquí para completar tu misión, bienvenida. Dejame que te hable un poco más de nosotras y N.

\- Ghechis nos acogió en el palacio cuando eramos muy jovenes, años después llego N. N vivía con sus pokémons, estos le estuvieron cuidando, según Ghechis N era huérfano.

N estaba apegado a los pokémons, era feliz con ellos y a pesar de que no pudieran comunicarse verbalmente, parecía que N los entendía, sabía sus emociones y lo que querían.

Con el paso de los años N crecía, nosotras lo cuidábamos y Ghechis lo educaba con sus planes de un mundo perfecto, donde los pokémons pudieran vivir en paz y armonía, también le influenció en que los humanos eran malvados y dañinos para ellos, que estaban apresados...

Touko... N es un buen chico, de verdad, es tan inocente y puro que no podría hacer daño a nadie.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué N cambió tan bruscamente de pensar?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres, una vez Touko hizo un amigo en Ciudad Mayólica. Jugaban juntos mucho y siempre venía el aquí, porque Ghechis no dejaba salir a N. Con el paso de los días Ghechis habló con N y cuando volvió su amigo, este lo trató mal, le gritaba y acusaba de asesino. Ese niño nunca volvió.

\- N te haría lo mismo, fue educado para odiar a los humanos por tener apresados a los pokémons.

\- ...Necesito volver a hablar con él y explicarle todo.

\- Por favor... Salva a N. - Dijeron las 2 al unísono.

Salí de la sala y eché a correr por las escaleras eran 4 pisos, sí, pero demasiadas escaleras. En el tercer piso estaba agotada, entre peleas, emociones confusas y subidas. Decidí entrar a un cuarto de grandes puertas y... Era un dormitorio, enorme.  
Tenía un montón de juguetes de todos los tamaños, ¿había algún niño pequeño aquí? Cogí una pelota de colores "N", este cuarto es de N... ¿Sigue durmiendo aquí? Dejé la pelota en su sitio, salí del cuarto y volví a subir y cuando menos me lo esperaba llegué al final.

\- ¡N! - Grité con el poco aliento que me permitía los pulmones expulsar.

\- Touko... Al final has venido...

\- N, por favor, no creas a Ghechis. ¡Te tiene engañado! - Caminaba hacia él.

\- ¡No digas eso de mi padre!

\- N... - Me paré a unos metros de él y veía como sufría por dentro.

\- Touko... Si pierdes te irás y no volverás, si ganas... Separaré el Equipo Plasma como si no hubiera existido nunca.

\- ... ¿Quieres pelear? - De repente todo empezó a temblar, un vórtice apareció detrás de N y el Orbe Oscuro empezó a iluminarse y levitando hacia el vórtice. N se dió la vuelta y yo con ojos abiertos quedé anonada del majestuoso Zekrom que apareció del vórtice, negro como el azabache, enorme y eléctrico, permaneció a mi lado.- Sí. - Acepté arriesgando el no poder volver a ver sus ojos y poder acariciar sus mejillas.

Eran tan buenos recuerdos con él desde un principio... Batallas difíciles e incansables, pero... ¿Y esos momentos de los dos solos? Esos momentos en los que delicadamente nos mostrabamos amor... Mis ojos lloraban, mientras estaba tendida en el suelo.

\- Enhorabuena. Has ganado... - Levanté la mirada llorosa, sorprendida y aliviada.

\- ¿Cómo? Si mi Emboar estaba... - Me callé cuando vi a mi Emboar levantandose con dificultad y sonriéndome, me levanté corriendo y lo ayudé. - ¡Gracias! - Lloraba.

\- No entiendo... ¿Por qué te ha ayudado? Se supone que lo tenéis apresados y ...

\- ¡N! - Gritó Ghechis. - ¡NO PUEDES DESVANECER AL EQUIPO PLASMA! He estado años ocupandome de ello. - Cada queja que pronunciaba era un paso más cerca de N. - ¡Ocupándome de mi plan! ¿¡Tú te apellidas Armonía como yo?!

\- Lo siento padre... Pero una promesa es una...

\- ¿¡Padre?! Tú no eres hijo mío, me has decepcionado. ¡AAAGH! Tantos años engañandote para ¡NADA!

\- ¿En-Engañandome? Todo sobre que los humanos eran crueles era, ¿mentira?

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Solo quería apoderarme de todos los pokémons para dominar Teselia HAHAHAHAHA! - Estalló en un ataque de locura, y me daba miedo. - ¡Tú, pequeña bastarda! - Se acercó a mi y me agarró de la muñeca, haciendome sentir un dolor atroz. - Si me hubiera encargado de ti mucho antes, nada de esto estaría pasando...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla viejo! - Amenazó N acercándose a él y agarrándole de la túnica. - No consiento que la toques. - Dijo enfurecido.

\- Niño estúpido, debí de haberte matado aquel día. ¡Yo soy el soberano de Teselia! GOBERNARÉ EL MUNDO. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- Tu eres un apresado macabra. - Dijo Cheren mientras Mirto lo esposaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! - Mientras Ghechis intentaba entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Cheren y Mirto se lo llevaban apresado.

De repente N cayó al suelo de rodillas, mirando al techo con lágrimas recoriendo sus mejillas.

\- Yo... Soy un ser oscuro... He sido engañado...tantos...años... - Sus ojos se giraron para encontrarse con los míos. - Touko... Lo siento, te he hecho daño y era lo primero que no quería hacer. Te quería... Proteger de todo y fallé... - Me dijo con la voz quebrada y agachando la cabeza, acabó tapandose la cara para secarse. Yo me arrodillé a su lado y le abracé. - Touko...

\- N, no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue Ghechis quién te hizo así y te educó entre mentiras.

\- Touko...

\- No debes odiarte, porque yo no lo hago. - Noté como sus brazos me rodeaban y acababa en su cálido pecho, oía sus latidos.

\- Gracias por todo. - Deseé que ese momento fuera finito, que no acabará su calor pero cuanto más lo pensaba antes veía como se separaba de mí. - Touko, debemos... Permanecer en la distancia. - Dijo caminando hacia Reshiram, estaba confusa, veía como se alejaba y me di cuenta que si lo dejaba montar en Reshiram volvería a irse, de nuevo.

Me puse en pie lo más rápido que pude, mis piernas temblaban, me costaba sentirlas, caminé con dificultad y cuando quise agarrar a N, este, ya no estaba.

\- N... ¡N! - No podía creer que se fuera, de nuevo.

Así me dejastes de nuevo N... ¿Por qué lo hicistes? Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.  
\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Touko? Soy el agente Handsome, quería comunicarte que hemos visto volando a un chico de pelo verde en un pokémon enorme y blanco. Se dirigían hacia la Ruta 11. No sé si es el chico de hace 7 años, como se llamaba... ¿Hola? ¿Touko? D:

Solo con nombrar al chico solté el móvil y le pedí a Tranquill que me llevara volando a la Ruta 11.

Volando las cosas se hacen cortas, cuando llegué estuve buscando y dando vueltas como loca, ¿se abría ido ya? Ojalá que no. Me di cuenta de que en la lejanía de mi visión había un gran árbol, me acerqué caminando agotada de tanto buscar y no encontrar, hasta que otra figura se hacía real, era algo enorme, blanco como la nieve y pacífico. ¿Reshiram? Caminaba con un poco más de inquietud y estaba allí, N estaba allí, corrí con mucha fuerza y lo grité abalanzándome sobre él con un gran abrazo.  
\- ¡N! - Exclamé entre lágrimas.

\- ¿Touko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Llevo tantos años buscándote, saber algo de ti...

\- Touko...

\- Te he echado de menos. - Seguía abrazada a él llorando y de golpe noté sus brazos rodeandome.

\- Yo también te he echado en falta, lo siento por irme así, siento haberte echo daño. - Me apartó de él un poco, junto su frente con la mía. - Te quiero. - Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y empecé a ver borroso sollozando. - No llores, hahaha, que ya estoy aquí. - Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- N... Yo te amo. Lle-llevo tanto queriendo decirtelo... Sniff...

\- Pero si ya me lo dijistes, hahaha.

\- Sniff... Ya pero no es igual yo no te lo mostré como querí- - Me silencio con un beso. Nuestros labios al fin estaban juntos, me agarraba por la cintura y yo le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Al separarse de mí nuestros labios estaban húmedos, me miró fijamente sonriendo y volvió a besarme, pero este era un beso tímido.

\- Te quiero.


End file.
